My Little Husband -sequel-
by sasuke fans
Summary: Sequel / melanjutkan yang penasaran dengan kehidupan Sasuke dan Sakura jika sudah memiliki anak / My Litlle Husband / Ayah muda dan anak manisnya / hadiah untuk Sakura-chan menjelang ultahnya *bersemangat*/okey, happy reading.
**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

plisss...baca "my little husband" sebelum baca ini yoo...~ "thanks"

* * *

.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **~ my little husband~**

 **[Sequel]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlalu banyak yang meracuni pikiran Sasuke hingga membuatnya sedikit frustasi sekarang ini, diam-diam dia mencari tahu masalah persalinan, dan dari semua hal yang di baca Sasuke membuatnya sedikit merinding. Banyak dari mereka yang menyatakan betapa sakitnya saat melahirkan, apalagi saat pertama kali, sangat sakit hingga beberapa di antaranya yang tidak tahan dan berharap melahirkan secara operasi saja ketimbang melahirkan secara normal. Sasuke berhenti membaca semua itu dan berharap Sakura akan baik-baik saja selama persalinan nanti.

Sasuke merasa perlu persiapan untuk semua itu, mengingat saat ini masa kehamilan Sakura memasuki bulan ke 9. Tinggal menghitung detik demi detik Sakura akan melahirkan. Bersyukur kebiasaan Sakura yang mual-mual tiap malam berhenti saat kehamilan Sakura memasuki bulan ke 7.

Sasuke merasa tidak kerepotan dengan Sakura yang hamil. Dia tidak mengidam apa-apa, hanya yang menjadi masalah adalah Sasuke yang pengen ngemil dan itu membuatnya merasa aneh sendiri. Seharusnya Sakura yang merasakannya tapi kenapa malah dia yang repot-repot ingin mencicipi apapun yang ada di pikirannya.

Kelas sudah usai dan Sasuke berjalan pulang. Suigetsu pamit untuk pulang duluan dan hanya di balas dengan anggukan dari Sasuke.

Tiba di depan rumahnya yang berlantaikan dua dan bercat putih di seluruh dindingnya, taman kecil dan didepan beberapa pohon yang tertata rapi di halaman. Rumah yang di beli Itachi membuatnya sangat nyaman untuk tinggal di sana bersama Sakura.

Di bukanya pintu dan mendapati istrinya yang tengah duduk santai dengan teh hangatnya dan sedang membaca-baca majalah, tatapan Sakura yang sejak tadi di hadapan majalah kini beralih menatap Sasuke.

"Kau sudah pulang?" ucap Sakura, meletakkan majalahnya dan ingin berjalan ke arah Sasuke, tapi Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya meminta Sakura untuk duduk saja dan dia yang akan menghampiri Sakura.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Sasuke dan berjalan perlahan ke sofa dimana Sakura duduk dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Sudah."

"Memesan makanan di luar lagi?"

"Hehehe, maaf, aku benar-benar buruk untuk memasak."

"Belajarlah. Sekali-kali kau harus bisa masak sendiri." ucap Sasuke dan mencium kening Sakura.

"Iya, nanti saja. Sekarang ini aku sedikit susah bergerak." Sakura hanya tersenyum dengan wajah meronanya setelah keningnya di cium Sasuke.

"Hn, aku tahu itu."

Tangan Sasuke perlahan bergerak dan mengusap perut Sakura yang sudah sangat membuncit.

"Dia sangat tenang. Apa dia tidak, Uhm... Seperti menendang?"

"kadang-kadang. Dari mana kau tahu kalau bayi di perut akan menendang?"

"Asal tahu saja." Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak ingin membocorkan hal-hal yang sudah di bacanya tentang wanita yang hamil. Mungkin Sakura akan menertawainya dengan keras jika dia tahu hal konyol yang sudah di lakukan suami mudanya, secara diam-diam.

"Mau ku buatkan teh?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku ingin istirahat sejenak." Ucap Sasuke dan sedikit bersandar di samping Sakura.

Membiarkan Sasuke bersandar di sampingnya dan tangan Sakura perlahan mengusap-ngusap puncuk kepala Sasuke. Sasuke menutup matanya merasakan lembut tangan Sakura yang berada di atas kepalanya. Dia terlihat kelelahan karena sangat sibuk dengan kuliah dan istrinya. Sakura tahu Sasuke sangat memperhatikannya. Tidak ada waktu sedikit pun yang di lewatnya hanya untuk membantu Sakura.

"Sasuke. Pe-perutku sakit. Aduuh..." Rintih Sakura.

Sasuke segera bangun dan menatap Sakura yang terlihat sedang kesakitan. Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke segera membawa Sakura ke dalam mobil dan menuju rumah sakit.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura sedikit merontah-rontah merasakan sakit di perutnya, keringat menuruni pelipis Sakura. Sasuke sendiri kebingungan harus berbuat apa, dia menjadi panik dan malah menelpon Suigetsu berharap ada yang bisa membantunya. Suigetsu berucap akan segera menyusulnya di rumah Sakit.

"Tenanglah Sakura. kita akan segera sampai." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mengganggu dan berusaha menahan sakit di perutnya. Ini adalah hal yang pertama kali untuk Sasuke, memiliki istri yang sedang hamil dan harus segera membawanya ke rumahnya Sakit. Meskipun beberapa kali dia merasa akan siap pada waktunya, akhirnya dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan malah ikut panik dan merasa takut akan terjadi hal buruk pada Sakura dan anaknya.

Beberapa detik berlalu, Sasuke dan Suigetsu sedang menunggu di ruang tunggu. Sakura sekarang berada di ruangan persalinan dan sedang di tangani oleh dokter dan beberapa perawat.

"Hei, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Apa kau bisa tenang?"

"Aku sudah tenang."

"Apa maksudmu dengan tenang?"

"Ya, seperti yang kau ucapkan."

"Mana mungkin itu di sebut tenang kalau kau sudah mondar-mandir sebanyak 20 kali."

Suigetsu sedang duduk menunggu dan Sasuke yang tengah berdiri dan bolak-balik seperti sterika panas di hadapan Suigetsu. Wajahnya memang terlihat santai dan tenang, tapi gerakkan tubuhnya seakan-akan dia tidak bisa tenang dan terlihat sedikit panik bercampur cemas.

"Hn? Kau menghitungnya?"

"Yaa. Mungkin jika sudah mencapai 100 putaran aku bisa dapat piring cantik." Canda Suigetsu dengan tatapan malasnya.

Jangan berharap jika Sasuke akan menanggapinya dengan tawa lepas atau tawa terbahak-bahak karena lucu, tatapannya malah menjadi datar dan tidak merasa apa yang di ucapkan Suigetsu itu lucu.

Sasuke berhenti melakukan kegiatan bolak-baliknya dan duduk di samping Suigetsu. Di topangnya jidatnya dengan kedua tangannya yang saling menggenggam, tatapannya tertunduk ke bawah. Wajahnya benar-benar suram saat ini.

"Aku tahu ini yang pertama bagimu, tapi bisa kah kau berhenti melakukan itu juga. Sedikit menyebalkan untukku." Ucap Suigetsu menegur Sasuke yang kakinya tidak bisa tenang seperti seorang penabu drum yang menginjak-nginjak bagian bawah pada drumnya.

Sasuke berhenti melakukannya dan menatap Suigetsu.

"Hei, apa benar melahirkan itu akan sangat sakit?" Ucap Sasuke. tatapannya serius ke arah Suigetsu.

"Mana ku tahu, aku tidak pernah melahirkan, Sasuke." Ucap Suigetsu dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke sembarang arah.

"Oh, baiklah."

Lagi-lagi canda Suigetsu di balas dengan jawaban cuek dari Sasuke. Dia sama sekali tidak pekah dengan Lolucon. Mungkin jika ada acara di mana harus menahan tawa, Sasuke pasti akan langsung memenangkannya.

Lama menunggu membuat Sasuke sangat gelisah, sesekali duduk dan berdiri, kemudian mondar mandir, dan duduk kembali. Suigetsu hanya menatap Sasuke dan terus memperhatikan gerakan Sasuke selanjutnya. Membuat Suigetsu hapal dengan semua gerakan Sasuke.

"Dan setelah ini dia akan duduk." Ucap Suigetsu.

Sasuke yang sibuk dengan pikirannya yang cemas dan masih panik, tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Suigetsu.

Sasuke berhenti dan wajahnya terlihat serius, dia masih berdiri dan menatap pintu ruang masuk.

"Jangan-jangan, mereka mengoperasi Sakura. Ini tidak boleh, mereka tidak boleh melukai Sakura."

Sasuke mulai ingin berlari masuk ke ruangan itu dan langsung di cegat Suigetsu. Dengan sekuat tenaga Suigetsu menahan Sasuke yang berusaha untuk mencapai pintu masuk.

"Tenanglah, Sasuke, belum tentu mereka mengoperasi Sakura jika tidak ada persetujuan darimu." Ucap Suigetsu dan masih menarik Sasuke untuk menjauh dari pintu masuk.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Aku yakin sekali. Mereka akan keluar meminta persetujuan keluarga jika akan mengadakan operasi. Kau seharusnya bisa mengendalikan dirimu."

Mereka masih saling tarik menarik hingga keduanya capek sendiri. Sasuke mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan kembali duduk. Suigetsu yang sangat kecapean menarik Sasuke yang sangat ingin sekali mendobrak pintu masuk itu. Dia ikut duduk dan sedikit merosotkan dirinya. Sasuke terlalu kuat di bandingkan dirinya. Dia harus menahan kursi agar bisa menahan Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali berdiri. "Atau jangan-jangan, bayinya tidak bisa keluar."

Kembali Suigetsu harus menarik paksa Sasuke.

Semua hal yang di baca Sasuke, merusak pikirannya. Beberapa hal yang sampai-sampai masalah gagal dalam persalinan. Dia tidak bisa tenang jika tidak ada kabar sama sekali dari dokter atau pun perawat yang menangani Sakura.

"Sasuke, jika kau berulah lagi, aku akan mengikatmu bersama kursi ini sekarang juga!" Ancam Suigetsu.

Sasuke kembali duduk untuk kesekian kalinya dan Suigetsu sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi, jika Sasuke ingin mendobrak pintu itu, Suigetsu sudah tidak perduli lagi.

Beberapa detik berlalu dengan seorang dokter keluar. Sasuke yang sudah tidak sabaran langsung menyambar dokter itu dan menanyai kabar istrinya.

"Dia baik-baik saja dan persalinannya normal, selamat pak, anak anda perempuan."

"Terima kasih, dokter." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang biasa-biasa saja, dia seperti tidak ingin nampak bahagia tapi di dalam hatinya dia sudah bisa tenang dan Suigetsu merasa ingin pulang dan segera tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehari setelah bencana panik Sasuke, dia sedang berdiri di sisi ranjang Sakura dan menatap bayi kecil nan mungil dan Sakura yang masih terlihat belum pulih, mata bayi itu tertutup, mungkin dia tengah tertidur, wajahnya putih seperti Sakura dan rambut hitamnya seperti Sasuke. senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Sasuke, dia terlihat senang menatap buah hatinya hasil karyanya dengan Sakura.

"Mau menggedongnya?" Ucap Sakura.

Senyum Sasuke menghilang, wajahnya kembali datar dan masih menatap bayi itu, pikirannya menjadi kacau, selalu saja terlintas hal aneh di pikirannya jika masalah bayi. Cukup dengan pikirannya tentang persalinan dan apa yang di bacanya lagi tentang bayi. Ucapan Sakura masih terdengar jelas di telinganya seperti suara serine yang berbunyi terus-menerus. Sasuke mematung. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang jika dia menggedong bayi itu, dia takut jika nantinya dia menjatuhkannya atau salah menggendongnya. Sasuke menatapnya seperti sebuah benda yang rapuh jika di sentuh dan langsung hancur berkeping-keping.

"Sasuke."

Panggil Sakura menyandarkan Sasuke dan ilusi parahnya.

"Hn, mungkin lain kali saja."

"Baiklah, uhm.. Sasuke, apa nama yang bagus untuknya?"

"Nama? Ibu tidak memberitahukanmu?"

"Tidak, aku pikir mereka akan datang besoknya dan baru membicarakan nama yang cocok untuknya."

"Hmm. Sarada? Sarada Uchiha?"

"Sarada?"

"Ah, menurutmu?"

"Lumayan, ya sudah, sekarang namamu Sarada" ucap Sakura dan mencium pipi bayi kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **8 bulan kemudian.**

Sakura terlihat senang sedang memakaikan baju kepada Sarada kecilnya, dia sangat menggemaskan dengan pipinya yang berisi dan rambut hitamnya yang mulai lebat, matanya sama dengan mata Sasuke, terlihat begitu hitam tapi tidak nampak kelam.

"Sudah selesai. Ayo bangunin ayah." Ucap Sakura dan membiarkan Sarada merangkak di atas kasur.

Sarada merangkak dan naik di atas punggung Sasuke yang tengah tertidur tengkurap. Sasuke masih tertidur pulas dan belum juga bangun, jadwal masuknya untuk hari ini jam 9 pagi, Sasuke masih mengantuk gara-gara Sarada yang terbangun di tengah malam dan Sakura yang sulit untuk di bangunkan.

Sakura tersenyum menatap Sarada yang berhenti merangkak dan duduk di atas punggung Sasuke, memukul-mukul punggung Sasuke dengan kedua tangan kecilnya dan sesekali tertawa saat menatap Sakura yang sedang bermain 'ciluk ba' dengannya.

"Kalian berisik sekali." Ucap Sasuke yang mulai membuka matanya menggaruk-ngaruk kepalanya tapi tidak bergerak. Dia membiarkan Sarada tetap di atas punggungnya.

Sarada terdiam saat mendengar suara Sasuke dan berhenti tertawa saat menatap wajah Sasuke. Dia merangkak turun dari punggung Sasuke dengan cepat dan mengarah ke Sakura. Di angkatnya Sarada dan Sakura menggendongnya.

"Ada apa Sarada?" Ucap Sakura.

Sarada menatap ke arah Sasuke yang sudah duduk di atas kasur dan mereka saling bertatapan. Wajah Sasuke yang datar begitu juga wajah Sarada yang datar. Sakura terlihat bingung melihat mereka berdua.

Sebenarnya setelah Sarada beberapa bulan, bisa melihat dan merangkak, dia menjadi pendiam jika menatap Sasuke atau mendengar suara Sasuke, berbeda jika Sarada bersama Sakura, dia terlihat bahagia dan sangat senang. Tertawa dengan lucunya dan membuat wajahnya yang begitu manis hingga Sakura merasa tidak tahan menatap anaknya sendiri yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Kemarilah." Ucap Sasuke. mengangkat kedua tangannya ke arah Sarada.

Bayi yang biasanya akan merespon dengan bergerak ke arah orang yang ingin menggendongnya, malah di cuekin. Sarada membalikkan wajahnya membelakangi Sasuke.

Tatapan Sasuke menjadi sedikit kesal dengan anaknya sendiri. Dia merasa tidak pernah sekali pun di terima baik Sarada. Selalu saja tatapan cuek yang di dapati Sasuke. Ada apa ini? dia seperti sudah mementingkan ibunya dari pada ayahnya sendiri.

Sakura hanya tersenyum menatap Sasuke yang sepertinya ngambek dengan perlakuan Sarada kepadanya, Sasuke memilih untuk tidur kembali.

"Ahk, baiklah, Sasuke jaga dia, aku akan membuat sarapan setidaknya aku sudah bisa masak sedikit." Ucap Sakura dan tertawa pelan, untuk beberapa minggu ini, dia sudah berusaha keras untuk bisa memasak meskipun tidak terlalu mahir.

Sakura sudah menghilang dari kamar dan tinggal Sasuke yang sedang berbaring dan menatap tajam ke arah Sarada, sedangkan Sarada menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berkali-kali kelam dari Sasuke. mereka seperti sedang dalam medang perang.

Sarada membuang mukanya dan merangkak ke arah sisi ranjang. Sasuke yang dengan respon cepatnya segera mengangkat Sarada dan menggendongnya. Hampir saja Sarada jatuh dari kasur yang lumayan tinggi itu.

Kembali Sasuke menatap Sarada yang di gendongnya dengan satu tangan ke samping dan malah di cuekin lagi, bayi kecil itu seperti tidak suka dengan Sasuke, ayahnya sendiri.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak suka padaku?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sarada.

Berharap anak itu segera mengucapkan apa maunya dan kenapa tidak pernah tersenyum atau tertawa di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke merasa seperti orang bodoh yang berusaha berbicara dengan bayi yang masih berumur 8 bulan.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak ingin berbicara." Ucap Sasuke dan menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangannya. Dia merasa orang paling bodoh sekarang.

"Mamammamm." Sebuah ucapan keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Sarada tadi, dia seperti berucap 'mama' atau 'mam'. Apa dia sedang berusaha untuk belajar berbicara, itu adalah yang terlintas di pikiran Sasuke. ini adalaha untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke mendengar Sarada berbicara.

"Apa? Ucapkan sekali lagi?" pinta Sasuke.

Sarada terdiam, membuang mukanya lagi dan tidak ingin menatap Sasuke, dia bahkan tidak ingin berbicara apapun.

"Ya ampun. Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu ke ibumu."

Sasuke menggendong Sarada dengan posisi Sarada menghadap ke belakang. Dia tersenyum mendengar Sasuke akan membawanya ke Sakura.

Di ruang makan sudah tersedia sarapan. Sakura sedang beres-beres di dapur. Sasuke mendudukkan Sarada di kursi bayi dan memakaikan Sarada celemek. Bukannya tenang, Sarada malah menarik-narik celemek yang di pasang Sasuke dengan wajah yang sepertinya kesal.

"Hei, itu akan menahan makananmu yang jatuh ke baju." Ucap Sasuke pada Sarada, berharap Sarada paham dengan ucap Sasuke.

Sarada berhenti menarik-narik celemeknya dan menatap Sasuke. wajahnya masih terlihat kesal dan pipinya menggembung, membuat Sasuke tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipinya.

"Berhentilah marah." Ucap Sasuke lembut dan mencubit pelan kedua pipi anaknya itu. Sasuke sempat tersenyum saat menyentuh pipi Sarada yang empuk.

Sarada kembali pada wajah datarnya menatap Sasuke yang sudah berhenti mencubit-cubit pipinya.

Sakura belum kembali dari dapur dan Sasuke mulai menyantap sarapannya. Tatapan Sarada masih terfokus pada Sasuke. sesekali Sasuke menyuapi makanannya dan memperhatikan Sarada.

"Mau?" Tanya Sasuke. Sasuke berhenti menyuapi dirinya dan menggerakkan sendoknya ke arah Sarada.

Sarada terlihat bergerak-gerak gelisah di atas kursinya dan seperti ingin memakan makanan Sasuke.

Satu pukulan mendarat di bahu Sasuke. "Jangan coba-coba memberinya makananmu." Ucap Sakura dan duduk di sebelah Sarada.

"Hanya bercanda." Ucap Sasuke dan menyuapi kembali dirinya.

Tatapan Sasuke mengarah ke arah Sarada yang terlihat begitu ceria saat Sakura sudah berada di sampingnya, dia sangat bersemangat untuk di suapi Sakura.

"Apa dia membenciku?" tanya Sasuke.

Sarada tidak memperdulikan Sasuke dan sibuk dengan Sakura.

"Membencimu?" ucap Sakura dan masih menyuapi Sarada. "Tidak, dia tidak membencimu." Lanjut Sakura.

"Oh, lalu?"

"Kenapa? Kalian tidak akur?"

"Dia sepertinya tidak suka padaku."

Sakura tertawa pelan dan tetap menyuapi Sarada.

"Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Tidak, aku pikir kalian itu seharusnya akur, apa kau tidak sadar, sikapnya sangat mirip denganmu."

Sarada menatap sejenak ke arah Sasuke dan kembali ke Sakura.

"Aku tidak merasa kalau kami ini mirip."

"Ya sudah, berusahalah menarik perhatiannya."

"Apa seperti menarik perhatianmu?"

"Jangan menggombal Sasuke."

"Aku sedang bertanya."

"Terserah bagaimana cara terbaikmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sarada yang masih bayi, berumur 8 bulan, dia terlihat begitu lincah merangkak kesana kemarin membuat Sasuke sedikit kerepotan dan harus mengangkatnya jika merangkak keluar ruang keluarga. Sakura tengah mencuci pakaian mereka. Sasuke sudah menawarkan pembantu untuk di rumah mereka, tapi Sakura menolaknya, dia merasa masih mampu mengerjakan semuanya.

Merasa kelelahan, Sasuke duduk di sofa dan memangku Sarada, berharap Sarada akan tenang di pangkuannya. Tapi, itu hanyalah ide bodoh Sasuke, Sarada memang tidak menangis tapi memberontak di atas pangkuan Sasuke. Dia seperti memaksa Sasuke untuk menurunkannya, dia ingin merangkak dan tidak ingin duduk.

"Sarada, bisakah kau tenang sedikit saja." Ucap Sasuke lembut.

Sarada menjadi diam di pangkuan Sasuke. menghela napas sejenak melihat Sarada yang sudah tenang dan detik berikutnya Sarada mengamuk lagi.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah." Ucap Sasuke, menurunkan Sarada yang sudah sangat bersemangat untuk merangkak dan menjelajahi seisi ruangan ini, Sasuke menutup pintu dapur agar Sarada tidak merangkak ke sana. Menyimpan benda-benda kecil yang mungkin saja akan di telan Sarada. Semua ruangan sudah steril dengan benda-benda berbahaya dan Sasuke bisa tenang untuk membiarkan Sarada merangkak.

Mata Sasuke tidak pernah lepas dari Sarada. Dia terus memperhatikan Sarada kemana pun dia merangkak, takut jika terjadi sesuatu padanya.

Sebungkus keripik berada di atas meja, Sasuke mengambilnya dan membuka bungkusan keripik itu. Sasuke mulai memakan beberapa dan tiba-tiba Sasuke terkejut dengan Sarada yang sudah merangkak ke atas pangkuannya dan meminta bungkusan keripik itu. Sasuke berusaha menjauhkannya dari Sarada dengan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan Sarada tidak bisa menggapainya.

Sarada terdiam dan wajahnya terlihat cemberut di atas pangkuan Sasuke.

Merasa tidak tega dengan wajah cemberut Sarada, Sasuke mengambil sepotong keripik, melirik ke sana kemari berharap Sakura tidak ada dan perlahan-lahan ingin menyuapi Sarada.

"Mungkin sedikit saja tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke.

Sarada terlihat senang dan menunggu Sasuke menyuapi keripik itu, hampir sampai ke mulut Sarada dan sebuah tangan menahan tangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa yang sudah aku katakan untuk tidak memberi makananmu pada Sarada?" Ucap Sakura dengan wajahnya sedikit kesal.

"Ha-hanya bercanda kok."

"Aku benar-benar akan memukulmu jika kau berani-berani memberinya makananmu. kau pikir apa? dia masih kecil Sasuke, jika kau beri dia makanan yang berat pencernaannya akan bermasalah." Tegas Sakura dan mengambil bungkusan keripik itu dari tangan Sasuke dan memakan yang tadi ingin di suapi Sasuke.

"Hn, aku tidak akan memberinya apapun lagi." Sasuke menyesali perbuatannya dan di ceramahi seorang dokter anak, istrinya sendiri.

"Jaga dia baik-baik, aku sebentar lagi akan selesai."

Sakura sudah kembali sibuk. Tatapan Sasuke mengarah ke Sarada, biasanya bayi akan menangis jika tidak beri apa yang dia inginkan. Mungkin hal itu tidak berlaku pada Sarada, dia malah marah pada Sasuke dan berusaha turun dari pangkuan Sasuke. Dengan sedikit bantuan dari Sasuke, Sarada sudah kembali ke lantai dan mulai merangkak, tapi tidak selincah tadi, dia terlihat malas merangkak dan akhirnya berhenti, dia duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan keluarga.

Sarada duduk sangat lama dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Sasuke masih memperhatikannya. Merasa sedikit aneh dengan tingkah Sarada, Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sarada tidak menoleh ke arah Sasuke, dia kembali merangkak dan menjauh dari Sasuke. Sasuke merasa dia marah gara-gara dirinya yang tidak memberikannya keripik tadi.

Meskipun Sarada selalu cuek padanya, Sasuke tidak pernah berucap kasar atau membentak Sarada, di pikirannya Sarada hanya seorang anak bayi yang belum mengetahui apa-apa dan wajar menurut Sasuke.

"Aku minta maaf." Ucap Sasuke pada Sarada.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke merasa kalau anaknya itu akan memahami maksud dari ucapannya.

Sarada malah merangkak menjauh dan berkeliaran kesana kemari. Sasuke menyabarkan dirinya, Sarada lagi-lagi tidak memperdulikannya, Sasuke masih tidak memahami pola pikir anaknya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari mulai gelap dan Sasuke baru pulang dari kampusnya. Sakura tengah bermain-main dengan Sarada. Berharap mendapat sambutan dari Sarada, di pikiran Sasuke jika di pulang dan berucap 'aku pulang' Sarada akan merangkak dengan semangat ke arahnya dan seperti menyambut kedatangannya. Semua hal yang di pikirkan Sasuke itu hanya khayalannya sendiri, Sarada sibuk dengan mainannya yang aman jika di gigitnya. Sakura tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Selamat datang."

"Hn."

Sasuke melirik sejenak ke arah Sarada yang membelakangi mereka, hal itu menjadi sebuah kesempatan untuk Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura dan cukup lama.

"Sa-Sasuke, jangan lakukan hal itu di depan anak kita."

"Tenanglah, dia tidak melihatnya."

Sakura berbalik dan mendapati Sarada masih dalam posisinya dan dia sedang gemes dengan mainannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak ingin dia melihat hal yang tidak senonoh di usianya."

"Tidak perlu takut, aku sudah hati-hati sebelumnya. Kau tidak ingin berbagi pelukkanmu? Aku sedikit cemburu dengan dia yang selalu kau peluk dan kau cium."

Sakura tersenyum malu menatap Sasuke dan memukul pelan dada Sasuke.

"Ka-kau sendiri selalu dapat bagian kan jika dia sudah tidur."

"Ah, baiklah, aku akan menunggu bagianku."

"Sepertinya kau harus mandi sebelum menyentuh Sarada." Ucap Sakura dan mendorong pelan Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sasuke menuruti perintah istrinya, sebelum melangkah pergi, satu ciuman singkat lagi dan Sasuke benar-benar berjalan meninggal Sakura dengan wajah meronanya. Sarada masih sibuk dengan mainannya dan tidak ingin mengubah posisinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sarada sudah terlelap di tempat tidurnya sendiri yang tidak jauh dari ranjang Sasuke dan Sakura. Semuanya sudah Sakura kerjakan. Hari ini sedikit lelah, tapi Sakura sangat menikmati setiap waktu kerjanya menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga. Sakura baru selesai mandi dan berjalan keluar kamar mandi dengan pakaian tidurnya.

"Belum tidur?" Tanya Sakura mendapati Sasuke yang sudah berbaring tapi belum tidur.

"Hn, hanya istirahat sejenak. Apa pekerjaanmu sudah beres atau ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Tidak usah, aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya." Ucap Sakura.

"Kemarilah." Ucap Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Satu tangan Sasuke memegang lembut tangan Sakura dan membawanya untuk berbaring di atasnya.

"Apa kau sedang meniru Sarada untuk bermanja-manja?"

"Sepertinya, dia yang meniruku."

Sakura tersenyum dan menyamakan dirinya di atas Sasuke, kepala Sakura berbaring di atas dada Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke membelai perlahan kepala Sakura.

"Uhm. Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Kemarin lalu, nona Tsunade menelponku."

"Apa yang di katakannya?"

"Dia bilang jika aku ingin menambah cutiku untuk merawat Sarada sampai dia 12 bulan, aku harus mendatanginya secara langsung."

"Kapan kau akan ke Konoha?"

"Kalau bisa, aku ingin secepatnya, aku tidak ingin meninggalkan kalian berlama-lama."

"Berapa hari?"

"Sekitar dua atau tiga hari. Apa... tidak apa-apa Sarada tinggal bersamamu? Aku masih khawatir jika mengajaknya naik pesawat."

"Hn, Baiklah. Kami akan menunggumu pulang."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap senang ke arah Sasuke.

Sedikit gerakan dan membuat Sasuke sudah membalikkan posisi mereka. Sekarang Sakura sudah berada di bawah Sasuke.

"Bisa aku minta bagianku sekarang?"

Sakura menatap malu ke arah Sasuke dan menggangguk pelan. "Tapi, kita sudah sepakat tidak akan menambah lagi jika aku sudah siap."

"Ah, aku mengingatnya nyonya Uchiha."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang ayah muda dengan anaknya yang berumur 8 bulan. Mereka berdua tengah berjalan santai menuju kampus si ayah. Wajahnya sedikit cemberut, dia ingin bermain di rumah dan malah di ajak pagi-pagi oleh ayahnya.

Setelah keberangkatan Sakura, Sarada sedikit sedih saat Sakura melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, sepertinya dia paham dengan apa yang Sakura lakukan. Sarada menjadi penurut setelah mendengar permintaan ibunya.

"Sarada, selama ibu tidak ada, kamu harus patuh dan berbaikan dengan ayah yaa." Ucap Sakura saat menggendong Sarada dan mengecup perlahan kening anaknya.

Sarada tidak merontah-rontah saat Sakura memberikannya kepada Sasuke dan Sasuke menggendongnya. Berniat untuk membalikkan badan Sarada ke depan tapi sepertinya Sarada enggan untuk melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar di leher Sasuke. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan bergegas pergi. Sedikit berat baginya untuk meninggalkan anaknya untuk pertama kalinya.

Tidak ada niat untuk Sasuke menitipkan anaknya kepada pengasuh bayi, lagi-lagi dia sempat membaca beberapa masalah tentang pengasuh bayi dan hal itu membuatnya tidak ingin membiarkan anaknya kepada siapapun. Dia tengah menggendong Sarada di depan dan tasnya di belakang berjalan menuju kampusnya dan beberapa pasang mata menatap Sasuke dan Sarada.

Para wanita menatap kagum kepada Sasuke yang terlihat seperti ayah super untuk anaknya. Tapi mereka sedikit bingung dengan wajah Sasuke yang masih terlihat muda dan sudah memiliki anak. Mereka tidak ambil pusing dan tatapan mereka masih senantiasa mengarah ke anak yang manis dan ayahnya yang tampan. Sasuke sendiri tidak terlalu perduli dengan mereka, dia tetap fokus ke jalannya dan sesekali menatap Sarada yang terdiam dan tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun.

 _Mirip?_

 _Mirip apanya?_

 _Dia tidak mirip denganku._

Tiba di kelas dan Sasuke menaruh Sarada sejenak di atas mejanya. Lumayan juga membawa Sarada dari rumah ke kampusnya, lengan Sasuke sedikit pegal.

Terdengar seperti suara gaduh, beberapa gadis yang sudah berada di kelas berlarian dan menghampiri meja Sasuke. mereka menatap gemes ke arah Sarada. Semua merasa ingin memeluk, mencubit, dan menggendong anak gadis Sasuke ini.

Tatapan Sarada mengarah ke mereka dan wajahnya terlihat malas, dia merangkak lincah ke arah Sasuke dan seperti meminta Sasuke untuk menggendongnya. Kembali tangan kecil itu melingkar kuat di leher Sasuke. dia membelakangi para gadis itu dan tidak berniat menatap mereka.

"Maaf yaa nona-nona, sepertinya si Uchiha kecil tidak ingin di gendong dan bermain dengan kalian." Ucap sebuah suara di samping Sasuke, mereka terlihat kecewa dan kembali ke meja masing-masing.

"Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu." Orang yang di samping Sasuke adalah Suigetsu.

Sasuke menjauhkan Sarada dari dirinya dan kembali menduduki Sarada di atas meja. Sarada menuruti apa yang di lakukan Sasuke padanya, dia merasa sudah aman dengan meja ayahnya yang sudah kosong dari kerumunan para gadis-gadis tadi.

"Mirip?" ucap Sasuke dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sarada, menatap anak gadisnya itu baik-baik.

Sasuke terkejut, dua tangan mungil itu menepuk pipi Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya. Suigetsu yang sedikit terkejut, tiba-tiba tertawa melihat kelakuan Sarada. Dia benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Hahahaha, dia sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, hahahah, bahkan dia tidak terlalu perduli dengan para gadis yang ingin menggendongnya, hahaha."

"Diamlah."

Sarada menatap sejenak ke arah Suigetsu dan ikut tertawa girang dengan menampakkan isi mulutnya yang belum sama sekali ada gigi di sana, beberapa pasang mata yang masih berharap bisa menggendongnya hanya bisa menatap Sarada dari jauh dan tangan merasa terasa gatal ingin mencubit pipi Sarada. Suigetsu kembali tertawa menatap Sarada yang bersamanya menertawai Sasuke.

Sasuke melewati mata pelajarannya dengan santai dan tenang, Sarada selalu tertidur di saat dia memulai pelajarannya. Bersyukur dengan anaknya yang tidak pernah rewel. Sarada sempat menjadi rewel saat usianya memasuki 5-7 bulan. Sasuke dan Sakura sedikit kesulitan merawatnya dan mendiamkan Sarada yang terus-terusan menangis membuat mereka terjaga sepanjang malam hingga pagi, mereka bisa beristirahat saat Sarada tertidur.

Kelas berakhir dengan Sarada yang duduk tenang dan sebuah botol susu di pegangnya, sepanjang hari ayahnya belajar dan dia kehausan. Sasuke sedikit tercengang dengan botol susu Sarada yang isinya habis begitu saja.

"Apa sejak tadi dia tidak minum?" Tanya Suigetsu.

"Hn, dia tertidur dari tadi."

"Beruntung sekali, anakmu sangat penurut ternyata." Ucap Suigetsu dan mengelus perlahan puncuk kepala Sarada dan Sarada terdiam, tatapannya mengarah ke Suigetsu. Dia mungkin masih merasa asing atau lupa dengan Suigetsu yang sudah bertemu dengannya saat masih beberapa bulan.

"Dia sudah di nasehati ibunya untuk menjadi anak yang penurut."

"Sepertinya anakmu ini tipe jenius."

"Mungkin saja."

"Oh hoo, menarik. Jadi, apa kalian akan langsung pulang?"

"Tidak, aku harus membeli beberapa kebutuhan bulanan, aku harap kau bisa membantuku, aku sendiri bingung untuk membeli beberapa barang."

"Baiklah, kebetulan aku lagi senggang."

"Aku pikir setiap hari kau senggang di kosmu."

"Hahaha, jangan membaca pikiranku, Sasuke."

"Sudah terlihat jelas dari kebiasaanmu."

"Oh, baiklah tuan jenius dan anaknya yang jenius.

Mereka memilih berjalan ke arah supermarket yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kampus. Cuaca yang masih panas membuat Sasuke merasa perlu mencari tempat yang teduh untuk berjalan, dia tidak ingin Sarada kepanasan, dan jika tidak ada tempat yang teduh, Sasuke berusaha menutupinya dengan buku lebarnya yang di taruh beberapa senti di tas kepala Sarada.

Sejak mereka keluar dari kampus, Suigetsu selalu memperhatikan Sasuke dan menahan tawanya, Sasuke benar-benar perhatian pada anaknya. Mengingat saat Suigetsu datang berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang berusaha belajar menggendong Sarada, dia sempat curhat pada Suigetsu jika dia takut saat menggendong Sarada yang ada malah dia menjatuhkan anaknya, hal itu terus yang membuat Sasuke takut, Sasuke menjadikannya sebagai pobia pada anaknya sendiri, berusaha lagi akhirnya seperti sekarang ini, Sasuke sudah terbiasa menggendong Sarada dan pikiran untuk menjatuhkan anaknya lenyap begitu saja berkat dorongan Sakura untuk selalu mensupportnya. Sakura memaklumi dengan Sasuke yang masih terlalu dini untuk siap merawat anak. Namun, Sasuke sudah berusaha semampunya untuk menjaga Sarada.

Mereka sudah berada di dalam supermarket, Suigetsu yang di janjikan akan di belikan beberapa kebutuhannya sebagai bayaran sudah membantu Sasuke di terima baik oleh Suigetsu.

Suigetsu mendorong troli dan Sasuke menggendong Sarada yang sesekali tangan anak kecil itu mengambil beberapa barang jika Sasuke mendekat ke arah rak-rak barang. Merasa tidak perlu dengan barang yang di ambil Sarada, Sasuke mengembalikan barang-barang itu ke tempat semula.

"Hei, aku harus pilih yang mana? Gambar mereka sama tapi yang ini ada tambahan 20% dan yang satunya lagi 30%."

"Terserah kau saja."

"Aku lupa Sakura sering mengambil yang mana."

Beberapa pasang mata ibu-ibu menatap ke arah Sasuke dan Suigetsu yang terlihat seperti pasangan dengan hubungan terlarang dan mana mungkin mereka berdua memiliki anak yang mirip dengan pria yang berambut raven dan bermata onyx itu.

Suigetsu sadar akan tatapan mereka dan tiba-tiba membesarkan suaranya.

"Hahaha, makanya lain kali kau harus membawa istrimu biar tahu yang mana yang sering di ambilnya."

Sasuke terdiam dan menatap bingung ke arah Suigetsu yang jelas-jelas dia tahu jika Sakura sedang tidak berada di kota Mizu.

Beberapa ibu-ibu tadi menghela napas lega, ternyata mereka bukan pasangan dengan hubungan terlarang. Ide Suigetsu Sukses mengklarifikasikan keadaan mereka berdua tadi. Para ibu-ibu itu berjalan mendorong troli mereka menjauh dari Sasuke dan Suigetsu.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke yang sempat kebingungan tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya memberitahukan kebenarannya saja."

"Hn?"

"Sudahlah, cepat selesaikan belanja ini dan aku ingin segera makan."

Sikap Sasuke yang cuek membuatnya tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya, dia tidak sadar tadi, hampir saja di cap buruk oleh beberapa ibu-ibu tadi.

Rak terakhir dan mereka akan menyelesaikan belanja ini, di rak ini berisi berbagai macam bubur bayi dengan beragam rasa untuk umur Sarada. Sasuke sengaja mengendongnya menghadap ke depan dan membiarkan Sarada yang memilihnya.

Suigetsu menepuk jidatnya sendiri melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang serasa anaknya akan paham di umurnya yang sekarang. Merasa penasaran dengan tingkah Sarada, Suigetsu memperhatikan bayi kecil itu. Suigetsu bertaruh dalam pikirannya sendiri jika Sarada tidak memahami apapun.

Sasuke mulai berjalan dari ujung ke ujung dengan pelan, menunggu tangan Sarada menggapai beberapa kotak makanan buburnya. Sangat sulit di percaya, Sarada benar-benar memilih beberapa kotak makanannya sendiri dan melewatkan kotak-kotak yang lain, dia memilih empat rasa yang berbeda, Sasuke berbalik menatap Suigetsu dan senyum bangga terpampang di wajahnya. Dia tahu jika keturunan Uchiha itu jenius, seperti yang di katakan Suigetsu saat di kelas tadi. Suigetsu membuang mukanya, malas menatap Sasuke yang benar-benar kurang kerjaan.

Belanjaan kelar dan mereka bertiga tengah berada di sebuah restoran. Sasuke meminta piring kosong kepada pelayan di restoran itu untuk membuatkan Sarada makanan.

Sarada terlihat bersemangat saat Sasuke mulai membuka kotak makanan yang dipilihnya sendiri. mengambil beberapa sendok dan melarutkannya dengan air hangat. Sarada yang sudah tidak sabaran, tangannya seperti ingin menggapai sendok yang di pegang Sasuke.

"Sabar." Ucap Sasuke. Dia mulai meniup pelan bubur Sarada. Baunya sangat harum dan benar-benar menggugah selera makan anak-anak. Sasuke segera menyuapi Sarada.

Suigetsu sibuk dengan makanannya dan menatap ayah dan anak yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Tatapan Suigetsu mengarah ke Sarada yang terlihat lucu dan wajahnya sangat manis.

"Anakmu benar-benar cantik dan jenius." Puji Suigetsu.

"Sudah keturunannya."

"Cih, ucapanmu terkesan menyombongkan diri."

"Oh, aku hanya berbicara fakta."

"Ah, baiklah, fakta keluarga Uchiha itu memang benar adanya. Eh. Bagaimana kalau aku bersama anakmu?"

"Kau akan terlihat seperti seorang pedofil dan jangan bermimpi untuk bersama anakku, carilah yang sesuai denganmu."

"Hahaha, Sarada, sepertinya kita tidak di restui ayahmu." ucap Suigetsu kepada Sarada, Sarada menoleh ke arah Suigetsu dan tertawa menampakkan isi makanannya yang masih berada di mulutnya.

"Hei, jangan mengganggunya, dia sedang makan." Tegur Sasuke.

Suigetsu hanya tertawa pelan melihat Sarada meresponnya.

Sasuke merasa tertolong untuk hari ini, Suigetsu sudah banyak membantunya, dia bahkan repot-repot membantunya membawakan semua belanja Sasuke, akan sedikit repot jika Sasuke harus membawa tasnya, Sarada, dan dua kantong besar. Satu kantongnya lagi milik Suigetsu.

Suigetsu pamit dan ingin mencium pipi Sarada, tapi wajahnya di tahan Sasuke. Tawa terbahak-bahak keluar mulut Suigetsu, Sasuke sangat melindungi anaknya dan tidak ingin dia di sentuh oleh lelaki manapun.

"Baiklah, dah, sampai besok."

"Hn."

Suigetsu sudah berjalan dan menghilang di pembelokan dari rumah Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktunya untuk istirahat. Sasuke sudah mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan yang Sakura tinggalkan. Tugasnya juga sudah selesai, dia membiarkan Sarada bermain-main di dalam kamar yang pintunya tertutup rapat, Sasuke tidak ingin tiba-tiba terkejut dengan Sarada yang sudah menghilang jika pintu kamar terbuka lebar. Kamar mereka berada di lantai dua dan itu cukup membuat Sasuke harus berhati-hati menjaga Sarada.

Sasuke merebah dirinya di kasur dan membawa Sarada di atas kasur yang sibuk dengan mainannya. Dia masih terlihat bersemangat dan sepertinya belum mengantuk. Sasuke ingin sekali tidur tapi anaknya masih belum tidur dan membuatnya terjaga sementara waktu untuk menemaninya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Sarada berhenti bermain, dia membaringkan dirinya di kasur dengan posisi tengkurap dan membuang mainannya ke sembarang arah.

"Apa kau sudah mengantuk?" Tanya Sasuke. ayahnya ini benar-benar berharap Sarada sudah bisa berbicara sekarang.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sarada yang menguap pelan, bahkan menguap pun membuat Sasuke gemes setengah mati menatap anaknya itu.

Berniat untuk membawa Sarada ke tempat tidurnya, Sasuke mulai mengangkat Sarada, tiba-tiba tangan kecilnya mencengkram seprei Sasuke. dia seperti tidak berniat untuk pindah. Sasuke memperhatikannya dan kembali merebah Sarada di kasur dan membalikkan anaknya itu menghadap ke arahnya.

"Kau ingin tidur di sini?"

Sarada tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Datar dan kelam, itu adalah pemandangan yang terpampang di hadapan Sasuke saat ini. matanya masih menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas. Jika dia tidak bisa berbicara dengan Sarada, dia berharap punya kekuatan bisa membaca pikiran anaknya. Semua yang dipikirkan Sasuke hanya ilusi konyolnya.

"Hei, Apa kau membenciku?"

Sarada masih terdiam dan tatapannya tidak lepas menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu sampai benci padaku? Kita sudah berbagi Sakura dan kau menang banyak. Apa itu belum cukup?"

Tangan Sarada terangkat ke atas dan seperti ingin menggapai Sesuatu. Kembali mulutnya menguap lebar. Sasuke menutup mulutnya sendiri dan menahan tawa melihat Sarada yang menguap lucu tadi.

"Mammammmamm." Ucapan itu kembali keluar di mulut kecilnya.

"Apa? Kau ingin mengucapkan sesuatu? Kau rindu Sakura?"

Sasuke terkejut dengan wajah ceria Sarada saat mendengar dia mengucapkan 'Sakura'

"Ah, aku juga merindukkannya." Ucap Sasuke merebah dirinya di samping Sarada.

Sasuke membalikkan posisinya ke samping dan menatap Sarada yang hanya menatap langit-langit.

"Kau boleh tidur di sini, tapi jangan sampai bergerak ke arah sisi kasur, mengerti?"

Sarada menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan tatapannya masih ceria.

 _Ya ampunn.. anakku menggemaskan sekali._

Wajah Sasuke merona menatap wajah Sarada yang akhirnya memperlihatkan wajah cerianya di hadapannya.

Sebelum tidur, untuk berjaga-jaga, Sasuke sudah menaruh banyak bantal di seluruh sisi ranjangnya, dia khawatir jika saat dia tidur nyenyak dan tidak sadar dengan Sarada yang akan terjun bebas dari kasurnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terasa seperti tangan kecil yang menampar-nampar wajah Sasuke, memang tidak sakit, tapi cukup membuat Sasuke terbangun dan membuka matanya, dia menatap ke arah gadis kecilnya yang tengah duduk dan menatapnya. Wajahnya terlihat cemberut dan memegang perutnya.

"Ada apa Sarada? Perutmu sakit?" Ucap Sasuke dengan suara seraknya, dia baru bangun dan tampangnya sangat kusut.

"Dadaddadadda.."

Sarada berbicara dan ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya berbeda dari yang biasa Sasuke dengar.

"Apa? Perutmu sakit?" Seakan-akan Sasuke mengerti apa yang di ucapkan Sarada.

Sarada malah tertawa dan menampakkan wajah gemesnya sendiri di depan ayahnya.

Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya tidak tahan dengan pemandangan manis di pagi hari. Sarada sudah meluluhkan hatinya yang selalu bersikap dingin. Sarada merangkak ke arah Sasuke dan memukul-mukul dada Sasuke.

"Ahk, baiklah, aku sudah bangun. Apa kau lapar?" Sasuke pikir Sarada ngamuk, merasa Sasuke kembali tidur gara-gara menutup wajahnya.

 **Drrrrtttttt...**

Ponsel Sasuke berdering, di ambil ponselnya yang berada di atas meja kecil yang berada di samping ranjangnya. Sasuke tengah duduk di sisi ranjang dan mulai berbicara.

" _Apa kau sudah bangun_?" Ucap seseorang yang sudah dua hari belum pulang.

"Hn. Aku sudah bangun."

" _Bagaimana kabarnya_?"

"Harusnya kau bertanya dulu keadaan suamimu."

" _Sepertinya tidak perlu, suaranya masih terdengar segar bugar, sudahlah jangan cemburu lagi, dia dimana?_ "

"Dia ada di kasur dan terus menatapku, dia sepertinya lapar."

" _Uhm.. aku merindukannya, apa kau melakukan semua yang sudah ku katakan."_

"Hn, memberinya makan tepat waktu, memberinya susu, memandikannya dua kali sehari. Semuanya sudah ku lakukan."

" _Dia tidak membuatmu kerepotan_?"

"Tidak, Hanya saja dia selalu berulah saat di mandikan dan membuat bajuku tidak pernah kering. Ucapanmu juga saat sebelum pergi seperti sebuah mantra baginya."

Sakura tertawa mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Sekarang kau berada di mana?"

" _Dirumahmu. Mungkin besok aku sudah pulang._ "

"Hn. Cepatlah pulang, dua orang di rumah ini sudah sangat merindukanmu."

" _Iya-iya. Sebaiknya kau segera membuatkannya makanan, aku tidak ingin dia sakit perut_."

"Baiklah nyonya, baby sistermu ini akan segera merawat anakmu."

" _Hahah, ya sudah, dah. Aku mencintai kalian berdua_."

"Ah, kami juga mencintaimu."

Sasuke menaruh ponselnya dan menatap Sarada yang sedang menunggunya untuk di buatkan makanan.

"Kemarilah, nona muda, kau harus segera makan, jika tidak ibumu akan menghabisiku kalau kau sampai sakit."

Sarada merangkak ke arah Sasuke dengan ceria dan dia sudah berada dalam gendongan Sasuke.

Hari ini Sasuke sedang libur dan dia bisa menjaga Sarada seharian di rumah. Sarada sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya menjelajahi rumah, Sasuke menatap sejenak ke arah kalender yang terpasang di dinding. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Sasuke. Besok Sakura pulang dan tepat dengan harinya. Berniat untuk memberinya sebuah kejutan saat Sakura pulang nanti.

Tidak ada kerjaan hari ini dan Sasuke terus mengawasi Sarada. Melihatnya saja membuat hati Sasuke tenang. Sarada terlihat ceria dan lincah seperti biasanya.

Sedikit terkejut dengan Sarada yang tiba-tiba menangis keras. Sasuke langsung berlari dan menghampiri anaknya.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke langsung menggendong Sarada dan memperhatikan apa yang terjadi pada anaknya. Sedikit syok dengan Sarada yang tiba-tiba saja menangis keras.

Sarada masih menangis dan menggaruk-garuk tangannya yang sudah memerah. Sasuke menghela napas sejenak, sepertinya ada yang mengigit tangan Sarada mungkin cuman semut.

Sasuke membawa Sarada di gendongannya ke dalam kamar untuk memberinya salep agar tidak gatal dan sakit.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke, masih menggendong Sarada sambil mengelus perlahan punggung anak semata wayangnya itu.

Sarada berhenti menangis dan menumpuhkan pipinya di bahu Sasuke.

"Kau mengagetkanku." Ucap Sasuke.

Sarada terdiam dan tertidur, dia kelelahan dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Sasuke masih mengusap-ngusap punggung Sarada dan membiarkannya sejenak di gendongannya.

Setidaknya Sasuke bisa istirahat dengan Sarada yang sudah tertidur lebih awal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kemarin Sasuke sudah berusaha melewatkan sehari tanpa Sakura lagi dengan sukses meskipun ada terapi syok dengan Sarada yang menangis karena di gigit semut.

Semalam Sarada tidur lebih cepat dan dia bisa membaringkannya ke tempat tidurnya sendiri. Sasuke bisa tidur tenang tanpa was-was lagi.

Suasana kamarnya yang masih sepi, Sarada juga belum bangun. Sasuke yang tidak terbiasa dengan bangun telat, membuka matanya perlahan dan mata onyxnya membulat melihat seseorang yang sedang berbaring di hadapannya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke."

Sasuke segera bangun dan menatap Sakura, dia sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan Sakura yang tiba-tiba.

"Kapan kau pulang?"

"Beberapa jam yang lalu aku sudah sampai. Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

"Hn, tidak." Sasuke melirik ke arah lain. Dia pikir Sakura akan pulang siang dan dia bisa membuat kejutan kecil untuk Sakura.

"Ada apa Sasuke? apa kau masih mengantuk? Tidur saja dulu."

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan ucapan Sakura, tangannya perlahan menarik pelan lengan Sakura dan memeluknya erat.

"Kau tidak ingat hari ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hari ini?"

"Hn."

"Apa yaa, aku lupa, hari rabu?"

"Kau tidak pernah berubah ternyata, pikiranmu hanya terfokus pada kami sampai lupa dengan hari ini."

"Ada apa sih, katakan saja, aku sendiri tidak tahu."

Sasuke melonggarkan pelukkan mereka dan menatap Sakura. Tatapan mereka bertemu dan membuat wajah Sakura memerah, wajah Sasuke selalu saja membuat Sakura malu jika menatapnya. Tidak tahan menatap mata Sasuke, mata Sakura melirik ke arah lain.

"A-ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Sakura."

Panggilan Sasuke membuat si yang punya nama mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Happy birthday. Sakura"

Sasuke mencium Sakura tepat di bibirnya. Sakura yang awalnya terkejut kini tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka. Yang di katakan Sasuke benar, dia hanya terfokus pada anak dan suaminya sampai-sampai dia melupakan hal penting, hari ulang tahun yang jatuh pada hari ini.

Sakura melirik sejenak ke arah tempat tidur Sarada. Wajah terlihat kaget dan langsung mendorong Sasuke dengan keras. Sasuke yang berada di sisi ranjang langsung terjatuh ke lantai.

"Kau mau membunuhku Sakura!" Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Ma-maaf, Sarada sepertinya sudah bangun."

Sakura segera membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri dan kembali duduk di sisi ranjang. Kemudian dia berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Sarada dan benar saja, putri kecilnya sudah membuka mata dan menguap sejenak, matanya menatap ke arah Sakura dan wajahnya terlihat ceria, dia bergerak-gerak gelisah ingin segera bangun dan duduk, Sakura membantunya dengan mengangkat Sarada dan menggendongnya.

"Kau merindukan ibu?"

Sarada terlihat senang dan memeluk ibunya. Sakura merasa Sarada benar-benar merindukannya.

"Hei, aku juga merindukanmu, apa kau tidak berniat menggendongku juga?" ucap Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau yang harus menggendong kami."

"Ahk, baiklah."

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke bergerak ke arah mereka dan langsung mengangkat Sarada dan Sakura ala bridal style.

Sakura terkejut dan Sarada tertawa menatap ayahnya.

"Sa-Sasuke, turunkan aku!"

"Hn."

Sasuke menurunkan Sakura dengan perlahan.

"Jika kita jatuh bagaimana?"

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menjatuhkan kalian."

Mereka terlihat bahagia, Sasuke mencium pipi Sarada dan mencium kening Sakura. Meskipun tidak ada kejutan lebih tepatnya Sasuke yang tidak sempat membuat kejutan dengan Sakura yang sudah pulang lebih awal, bertemu mereka berdua saja sudah seperti hadiah terbaik untuk Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau pernah mendengarnya berbicara?" tanya Sasuke.

"Siapa? Sarada?"

"Hn."

"Tidak pernah."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku belum mendengarnya mengucapkan apapun."

"Uhm, begitu yaa."

"Kenapa? Apa dia berbicara sesuatu?"

"Aku pikir karena dia akrab denganmu jadi dia hanya akan berbicara di depanmu."

"Tidak. Ja-jadi.. dia sudah mengucapkan apa?"

"Ahk, nanti kau sendiri akan mengetahuinya."

"Uhk. Ternyata kalian bersekongkol yaa."

"Mungkin saja."

"Ayah dan anak benar-benar mirip."

"Kami mirip? Aku masih meragukannya."

"Ya sudah, dia mirip denganku." Ucap kesal Sakura.

"Kau ingin hadiah apa di ulang tahunmu?"

"Belikan aku pabrik es krim."

"Aku pikir kau sudah berhenti memakannya."

"Itu dulu, saat aku hamil sekarang rasa es krim itu bertambah lebih enak sekarang."

"Baiklah, tunggulah beberapa tahun lagi aku akan bekerja keras dan membelikanmu pabrik es krim."

Sakura tertawa pelan mendengar ucap Sasuke. "Ya sudah, cepatlah nanti kau telat kuliah."

"Hn."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TAMAT~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haloo.. Sasuke fans di sini. Terlalu banyak review yang meminta "sequel" asal kalian tahu saja, author tidak tega jika ada meminta sequel. Kalian jahat dengan membuat author harus memikirkan ide baru, *nangis di pojok*

Bercanda. Tapi serius kok. Beberapa hari ini Author harus berusaha memikirkan ide untuk membuat sequelnya, terima kasih atas masukkan dan idenya. Author sudah berusaha membuat sequelnya, semoga suka dengan fic ini.

Sekalian ini hadiah untuk Sakura chan, menjelang hari ulang tahunnya. 28 maret. Sakura chan adalah chara favorit author sepanjang masa, ini jujur loh, banyak chara anime yang bermunculan tapi hanya Sakura yang masih membuat author jatuh hati padanya. *eeaaaa

Happy birthday Sakura-chan...! :*


End file.
